digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackGreymon
|from=BlackAgumonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 |to=MetalGreymon (Virus)Digimon Masters |partner= |jacards= , , , , |g1=Greymon-species |s1=Greymon |n1=(En:) Greymon (Black)Digimon Masters }} BlackGreymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Its ferociousness has increased, to the point where it can be called a completely wild Greymon. Even so, it isn't a lone wolf, and is clever enough to engage in team tactics with its comrades.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Bit Fire': Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Great Antler': Attacks multiple times with the horns on the head. *'Mega Flame'This attack is named "Flame Breath" in Digimon World Data Squad.: Breathes fire. *'Fire Horn': Attack with a burning horn of fire. *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Antler Attack' (Great Horn Attack) *'Great Antler Bash/Great Antler Drop'This attack is named both Great Antler Bash and Great Antler Drop in Digimon Rumble Arena 2.(Great Horn) *'Tail Whip' Design Etymologies ;BlackGreymon (ブラックグレイモン) Name used in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. *(En:) . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". ;Greymon (Blue) (グレイモン(青) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in some Japanese and American English media. Some Japanese media leave out the "(Blue)" or represent it with a "B" . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". * |青|Ao}}. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Greymon (Blue) is an unlockable digivolution in 's galaxy once has Agumon (Black) has been unlocked. It also appears as an enemy in some zones. Greymon (Blue) is also a requirement to unlock BlackWarGreymon. Digital Monster D-Project A bluish virus version of Greymon can be seen in the Digimon Dictionary. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackGreymon is the digivolution of BlackAgumon, and can warp digivolve into BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Greymon (Blue) is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black), Guilmon, and Goblimon, and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Knightmon, and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Bit Fire and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases attack by 10%. In Complete Edition, Greymon (Blue) can also digivolve to Triceramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Greymon (Blue) is #091 and is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black), Guilmon, and Goblimon, and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Knightmon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and Triceramon. Its special attack is Bit Fire and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases attack by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Greymon (Blue) is a Fire Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Agumon, Agumon (Black) and ToyAgumon (Black) and can digivolve into MetalGreymon (Blue), SkullGreymon and Gigadramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Masters Greymon (Black), previously named BlackGreymon, digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve to MetalGreymon (Black). Digimon Soul Chaser BlackGreymon digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve to BlackMetalGreymon. Digimon Links Greymon (Blue) digivolves from Agumon (Black), Guilmon, and Goblimon, and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Knightmon, and MetalGreymon (Blue). Digimon ReArise Greymon (Blue) digivolves from Agumon (Black) and can digivolve to MetalGreymon (Blue). Notes and references